Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and the manufacturing method thereof.
In recent years, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have been gaining popularity in the market, as they require low energy and low cost and are radiation-free. A LCD panel for a TFT-LCD mainly comprises a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate, which are assembled face to face, as well as a liquid crystal layer filled between the two substrates. The assembling process of a LCD panel can be performed through filling liquid crystal with a method of one drop filling (ODF), which comprises, for example, applying sealant in the peripheral area of a prepared array substrate, and dropping liquid crystal on the display area of the array substrate; and then assembling, with precision, a CF substrate and the array substrate face to face, and hardening the sealant so as to join the two substrates together.
Generally, liquid crystal is dropped on the central portion of the display area, and gradually diffuses to the peripheral area. During diffusion of the liquid crystal into the peripheral area, if the sealant disposed in the peripheral area, before fully hardened, comes into contact with the liquid crystal, the sealant that is not fully hardened will pollute the liquid crystal, which leads to deficiencies such as low display quality of the produced LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 1, to eliminate pollution to liquid crystal by the sealant that is not fully hardened, an obstructing frame 53 with a thickness slightly larger than or equal to the thickness of the liquid crystal cell (i.e., the cell gap of the LCD panel) is provided in the peripheral area, so as to prevent the liquid crystal 4 that is diffusing to the peripheral area from contacting the not-fully-hardened sealant 3. After the CF substrate 2 and the array substrate 1 are assembled together face to face, the two substrates push the obstructing frame 53 from above and below, so that the liquid crystal 4 in the display area is completely insulated from the sealant 3 in the peripheral area.
The above technique provides an obstructing frame 53 with a thickness slightly larger than or equal to the thickness of the liquid crystal cell in the peripheral area of a LCD panel. It reduces the chance of pollution to liquid crystal by not-fully-hardened sealant during the assembling process of a LCD panel. The technique nevertheless has the following deficiency: the total amount of the liquid crystal in the display area may vary at the time before the liquid crystal cell of a LCD panel deforms and after the deformation vanishes, which leads to unstable product quality and display characteristics of a LCD panel.